Film Casting Ideas
I say Daniel Craig for Gaunt. I think that Kris Kristofferson is an obvious choice for Larkin. Kristofferson could probably also play corbec rather well. From Unknown: Chris is an amasing choice, but I'd say he was more Corbec than Larkin, his head's too screwed on. What you need is a guy who can really bring in the mental instability of Larkin but the age of Kristofferson... someone like John Malkovich or Steve Buscemi... okay, maybe not Steve Buscemi, but you get the idea, right? But, if you want to go for Kristofferson for Larkin, then M.C. Gainey would be good as Corbec I think (Sorry I've been watching Con-Air tonight so all I can think about is the cast from that :P ) From Lordnimbur: John Malkovich is also a good choice for Lijah Cuu. What about Bruce Mc Gill as Hark and Ian Holm (The Fifth Element) in the role of Father Zweil? Max von Sydow can probably convince as Doc Dorden. I say Robert Knepper for Rawne, Robert Joy for Larkin, Sarah Polley for Curth, Colin Farrell for Lijah Cuu, Michelle Rodriguez for Criid, Robert David Hall for Dorden, and Chuck Norris for Mkoll... From Gh0stshad0w: i've always imagined Gaunt as adrian brody, Brostin as dwyne "the rock" johnson, Mkoll as jason statham, "Try again" Bragg as paul "the big show" wight, colin ferrel as Rawne and Ludd as either shia lebouf or orlando bloom, i second the choices for ian holm as Zweil, john malkovich as Cuu and michelle rodriguez as Cridd This is what I've got for a potential cast: Ibram Gaunt - Mark Strong Colm Corbec - Liam Neeson Elim Rawne - Colin Farrell/Jason Statham Hlain Larkin - Robert Joy Brin Milo - Daniel Radcliffe Oan Mkoll - Clancy Brown "Ven" Mkvenner - James Purvoy/Jude Law Lijah Cuu - Jackie Earle Haley Hey Folks what about the following ideas? Gaunt – Mark Strong Corbec – Liam Neeson Rawne – Willem Defoe Feygor - Michael Wincott Mkoll – Tom Berenger Mkvenner - Mads Mikkleson Milo – Jamie Bell Brostin – Rory McCann Bragg - Kevin Durand Hark – Ray Winstone Larkin – Brad Dourif Durden – Lance Henriksen ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kristofferson would be a better Zweil. Grow his hair long and play it like he did in x files. Gaunt - Mark Strong would be good, but I think Kevin McKidd could do both Gaunt the hard bastard and snubbed officer sides. Corbec - Michael Cudlltz or Liam Cunningham Rawne - Michael Fassbender or James Purefoy Mkoll - Michael Imperioli (He can do a real good world weary/weirdo thing, his nose would stick out though) Hark - Mark Strong Larkin - Buscemi (sarcastic and crazy) Dorden - Lance Henrikson, or Dominic Chianese (Uncle Junior) Caffran - James Purefoy Varl - Sean Pertwee or Bradley Cooper for a younger actor Colin Farrell would make a great Cuu or Bonin Daur - Martin Freeman Mkvenner - Tom Hardy (as long as he didn't have many lines)